


Hell's desire

by Creativecookiecrumb



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
Genre: Alterverse - Freeform, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, Dark Romance, Death, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Handcuffs, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Kissing, SeaOfCloudsau, Sex, Star-crossed, Submission, Toxic realationships, Trans Benny, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Taken from the story "Alterum" in the point of view of Dans sibling Liam, comes a story of Liamy and his twisted relationship with wanted criminal Axel, who under strange circumstances fall in love. However their relationship will be put to the test and will cause Liam to act recklessly and do things he'd never do...all for the one he claims loves most..EDIT 08/31/20 I am currently rewriting each chapter after noticing how inconsistent and weird the story was. So celebrating that Alterum is close to its finale I decided to master this and finish it. I will update when I finish revising the chapter posted so far :3Fic originally posted Feb,6,2020
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, Liam Rowe/Axel Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Eternal kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alterum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380189) by Anonymous. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your soulmate was a monster?

_How'd it start? Well he wasn't to sure but if he had to guess.....it all started with a look._

Every relationship starts differently, Liam's relationship with Axel was no exception. The moment he had laid eyes on him he just couldn't bring himself to look away. His eyes looked into those of a handsome stranger in the alleyway. And he just simply couldn't look away. They had accidentally bumped into each other Axel seemed to be in a rush to leave but stopped when he saw him. And from then on they began to talk.

Although Liam would find it strange how he wouldn't always pick up the phone and he would go on days without hearing from then but then would come back all of a sudden. This didn't stop him developing extremely unnecessary feelings for this new person. Although Liam originally had feelings for his brothers coworker Rex Dangervest. but those feelings never truly escalated any further than Rex telling Liam he wished he was his actual biological brother. Of course that sent him into tears when he got home and practically screamed into his pillow crying like the huge baby he was. 

What suprised him the most about Axel though is that he was a dead ringer to Rex, with some minor appearance differences but some major personality changes. Axel had longer hair thats was often held back by a pony tail, was also a couple years more younger than him, and came from a different dimension.

Liam would often catch himself wondering what Axel was doing or what he was thinking about. He would catch himself staring into those really intense eyes of his, admiring those muscles, and even wondering how it was like to run his fingers through his hair. Those were the only minor details. It was the personality details that matter more. It was what Axel liked to during his spare time that was the major difference.

_Or maybe it started with a touch.._

During the times they would meet, sometimes they would accidentally touch hands, Liam would feel a shock. Almost like an electrical feeling and he liked it-no he craved it.

He found out one stormy evening, while visiting his brother Dan.

Dan pulled out a couple of mugshots....and there he was. Axel smiling proudly at the camera, his smile described as predatory by Rex. Liam felt his heart stop completely as he looked at the photos. 

"Remember bro, if you see this motherfucker tell us pronto, he's armed and dangerous and has been skipping univereses to hunt his victims," Dan said.

He forced himself to speak. "What is he wanted for?,"

"Several counts of murder, robbery, theft, etc," Rex said as he put an arm around Liam.

"But don't worry Liam I promise you'll be safe,"

He felt sick to his stomach, he had been friends with a serial killer and he had been oblivious to it. Axel had his dark secrets on the side and he felt sick to his stomach.

He remained silent. He just didn't know what to say. Liam didn't even know what to think other than he had been head over heals for him. For a killer named Axel.

He walked home feeling so sick that he held his stomach.

When he got to his apartment he collapsed in his bed. He heard a knock on the door and went to go check who it was.

He opened the door and Axel hastily went inside.

Of course he'd show up.

"Liam, it's been a while-,"

"I know what you do," Liam said sadly.

Axel looked at him. "What?"

Liam shifted uncomfortably. 

Axel then understood. Liam expected him to strangle or slit his throat and run, and let him bleed to death. To do the gruesome things Rex had explained he had done.

_Or perhaps it really all begun with a kiss..._

But he didn't. Instead his big arms wrapped around him and pulled him into an unexpected kiss.

Liam melted into it, it felt like heaven. Axel rough hand ran through Liam's hair getting a better grip on him as Liam desperately grabbed him back.

Axel pulled away as they both gasped for air. Liam only saw stars that day.

It's been months since that day and they continued their unlikely relationship. Axel was suprisingly more a teddy bear when he would open up. 

But of course their relationship had to remain secret, after all Axel was a serial killer dating a cop.

Liam would sometimes cringe on how weird it sounded. But being with Axel just simply felt so right...yet was morally wrong.

It just wasn't fair. Liam was walking behind the happy couple in front of him.

The happy couple were Dan and his husband Benjamin. The two were married and had a son and expecting another really soon.

As happy as Liam was for his twin he couldn't help but to feel a ping of envy.

He would get a normal life but Liam wouldn't. He has to keep his love hidden from sight while Dan got to happily enjoy life with his special person and have a family.

"Come on Liam catch up, don't fall behind!," Benny called out.

Liam nodded but made no effort to get caught up.

~~~~

Liam. A very simple name really for a simple person. Li-am, at least two syllabus. 

He was plain Li. He was officer Rowe at work. He was best friend to many, and enemy to none. Was known as sweetheart and completely different to his hostile, short tempered brother.

He was Liam Rowe on the dotted line but in his arms he was always known as Angel.

For his heavenly smile and angelic features.

Different from the rest on how he made him feel. Love? Maybe not.

But it was different...maybe even special.

Different on how he managed to shed some light into his dark world.

The light of his life, the fire of his loins.

His sin....his soul...

An-gel

Angel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axels part was inspired by Lolita


	2. Secret pleasures

It was a casual morning like no other. The sunlight strolled in through his window as he stretched. He turned over to his side to find Axel still asleep and lying on his stomach. 

He had snuck in through the window of his apartment in the middle of the night while Liam had been in a deep sleep. He had made his way into his bed and wrapped his arms around Liam, causing him to nearly get a heart attack at first.

Axel was snoring softly, his arm still over Liam's waist protectively. His back was bare and revealed his scars from his home dimension, Nemesis.

Although Axel didn't like to talk about his Nemesis, Liam himself has heard plenty of horrifying occurrences that happen there. Ranging from corrupt cops to endless amounts of dead people each day. 

According to Rex Dangervest it was a hellish place with advanced technology, which made them a threat. From what he also knew traveling to and from Nemesis was extremely prohibited.

Axel's scars traveled down his back, they almost reminded him of train tracks from the way they were shaped.

Liam placed a tender kiss onto his back and gently ran his fingers through his hair.

He then got up and went to prepare himself some breakfast and then get ready for the day.

Liam was preparing his food when he felt Axel wrap his arms around him and bury his face in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Ax did you get a good nights rest?,"

Liam looked over at him and noticed he had dark circles under his eyes, maybe he didn't get such a good sleep.

Axel sighed. "It could have been longer," 

Liam gently patted his cheek. "Aww poor you, why don't you go back to bed? I'll be sure to leave you some waffles so that you can eat them later,"

Axel tightened his hold. "Or we both can go back to bed and sleep longer," he said.

"As charming and nice as that sounds I have to go to work hun," Liam said.

Axel scoffed. "Oh please why so loyal to them?,"

"Well Ax it's my job," he said as he finished up his waffles.

"Yeah but I mean aren't you technically already breaking a rule by dating someone like me," he said as he leaned back into the counter.

_Someone like me._

As much as Liam hated the sound of that it was true. Legally he could get in trouble for messing with someone like Axel. But as he once said....being with him just simply felt so right.

"I mean...I guess...I have to go get dressed," he said as he left to his wardrobe.

Leaving Axel alone.

~~~~

"Hey Ax I'm going to leave now I'll see you later," Liam said.

Liam was heading to the door when he was pulled into a bear hug and given a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue in his mouth and both began to fight for dominance. 

Liam let out a soft moan as he let him take the lead. Axel pulled back and gave him an evilish grin.

"Have a good day at work angel," he said as he licked his lips.

Liam was beet red at this point.

"T-thanks Axey bear," he stuttered out.

~~~~

Liam observed as Jack organized his paper work his subject.

He was a forensic pathologist and worked in the same department as Liam despite having a different career.

"How's Bruce and Richard?," he asked.

Bruce Wayne was Jacks husband and Liam's partner in policing. He was often seeing brooding and hating on donuts because he wanted to protect his abs.

"Haha Bruce is a huge loveable grump as always and Richard is great, he actually got honor roll once again," Jack said.

"Oh that's great! I'm glad he's doing well," Liam said happily.

His name was Jack Napier. It was unlikely but he and Jack had been friends since their university days.

Jack had always been the type of person to sport exotic hair colors and lately he's been wearing his hair green. He's also had a passion for bold make up and often wore red lips. 

"What are you doing after work?," Jack asked as he cleaned his bulky glasses.

Liam looked over at him.

"Well I was thinking about just going home," 

"Why don't you join us for a couple of beers? We invited Kenny along with us," Jack said.

Liam wasn't sure, he wasn't exactly a drinker but he supposed it wouldn't hurt much.

"Sure I'll tag along," he responded.

"Great! Let me just finish this shit up," Jack said.

~~~~

The bar wasn't very fun, especially during this hour. This was the time a day where it was mostly couples and such hanging around.

Which meant that Jack and Bruce were all up on each other while Kenny and Liam sat awkwardly across from them.

Liam wasn't use to seeing his coworker so lovey dovey. It was just so out of character since Bruce was usually so silent and stoic. But here he was with Jack sitting on his lap.

It got even weirder when Jack started to feed him hot wings.

Kenny turned to him. 

"Want to go get a drink with me?," he offered.

"Sure,"

They were making their way when Liam noticed someone familiar.

"Rex?," he said.

Rex was sitting in the bar stool holding a shot of whiskey while Liam's brother Daniel was next to him.

"Liamy! Hey what's up? On a date I see," he said with a smirk.

"Haha no we are actually the third wheels for Bruce and Jack over there," Liam said.

"Sounds like a huge pain," Dan said with a smirk.

"Hey Danny," Liam said.

"Hey lil bro," Dan teased. Although both being twins, Dan was older by nineteen minutes and he took it upon himself to make it known.

"How's Benny and the baby?," 

"They're great, Eli misses you know," he said.

"How adorable I'll definitely visit you soon," Liam said.

Rex took another shot. He was very clearly planning on drinking himself stupid tonight.

"So Liam...when are you getting married?," Rex asked slurring his words.

"I'm definitely not any time soon sadly," Liam said.

Dan looked tensed. "Well I'm sure my little bro has better things to do than to fall in love," he said.

Liam knew he was being a hypocrite, but he knew that Dan never had imagined him being with someone. He had never been in a relationship that lasted more than a whole year.

"Well what if I did have someone on the side?," Liam asked.

Dan seemed confused. 

"Wait are you seeing someone?," he asked nervously.

"Aww is Liam finally growing up?," Rex asked drunkly.

Liam instantly regretted what he said. 

"Haha no I'm not seeing anyone...yet," he said.

Daniel didn't seem satisfied with the answer. Liam just wanted to go home now.

"I'll be heading out now," he said.

"Aww but you haven't even had a drink," Rex said.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood right now," he said.

He made his way to his car and got inside but before he turned on the car he looked back inside the bar.

His friends were all happy and enjoying each other's company.

Liam had never truly been able feel proper enjoyment after getting together with Axel. He knew deep down he should have said something.

He should have done his job and reported him but he didn't. He should have been a great police officer and arrested him...

He started the engine. 

Instead he grew attached to the serial killer. To a person who has gone on numerous murder sprees for unknown reasons.

He drove away.

Instead he had to fall madly in love with person who is capable of killing him in an instant.

And if loving Axel was wrong....well....he didn't want to do the right thing.

~~~~

He arrived home and was greeted by a bare chested Axel who covered in blood. 

Much to Liam's horror some it seemed to be his.

"Axel what happened?," he said reaching over to him.

"Relax most of this isn't mine," he said nonchalantly.

Liam noticed there were two wounds on his arms and ran to get the first aid kit.

He got to work fast and began to dab his wounds with alcohol. He then bandaged them.

Axel muttered a quick thanks as he brought a hand to his cheek.

He then proceeded to start caressing him.

Somehow one thing led to another and both were ripping each other's clothes off in Liam's bedroom.

Axel's bloody covered clothes were on the floor and he pulled Liam's handcuffs from his uniform off. 

"Give me your hands," he demanded.

Liam complied feeling absolutely turned on. He knew he had secret pleasures Liam didn't know about just yet...

"Wait aren't you in pain? We shouldn't do this if your arms aren't okay," Liam said worried.

Axel rolled his eyes as he cuffed his arms behind his back.

"I'm fine," he said. He pushed him onto his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back.

His mouth traced his neck and then abruptly bit down on Liam's neck.

Liam let out a moan as Ax began to suck and bite his neck. Liam knew that was going to leave a mark in the morning but really he didn't care in the moment.

Axel began to jack him off as he entered him. At this point Liam was a moaning, sweaty mess.

"Axel please harder," he begged.

"Ugh fuck mee,"Liam begged again sounding much more needy. 

Axel grabbed his hips and pounded into him harder earning a loud moan from Liam in response.

It went on like this, both were moaning until they reached their peak.

Liam let out a loud high pitched moan as he yelled "Axel!" while he came. Axel followed after as his grip tightened on Liam's ass.

Liam felt his hands get freed from the cuffs and Axel collapse beside him.

Liam was breathing extremely audibly and leaned on Axel's shoulder. They gave eachother a smile.

~~~~

Axel held him in his arms and rubbed his back. Between Liam's sleep he muttered "I-I love you Axey," he said.

Axel didn't know what to say.

But he managed to say "me too.."

But Liam was already fast asleep.

Axel planted a kiss on his forehead and swiftly got out the bed.

He quickly got dressed and went the towards the door. But before he left he turned to look at Liam's sleeping figure.

He seemed so peaceful like he had no worry in the world.

Axel turned left and slowly closed the door behind him.

He went off to disappear into the dark night....


	3. Break your habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POVs of other characters suspicions❤💟

Wayne resisted trying to light up another cigar it had been a long night of endless paper work and he really needed to get up before he went insane.

Work was killing him, it had been a long while since he had seen the light of day. 

He heard footsteps approach his office the door then opened to reveal his husband Jack holding a plate of food. On one hand he carried the plate and on the other a bottle of wine.

"Hey batsy you seemed busy so I bought you dinner that Alfred made you," Jack said as he pushed the door close with his butt.

"Thanks hun," Bruce said as he placed aside his work. Jack however roughly tossed aside his stuff from his desk including his ashtray and placed a giant plate of shrimp and pasta in front of him. 

"When are you ever going to break your habit?," Jack said gesturing at his cigars and ashtray.

Bruce shrugged.

"You've been working really hard," Jack said handing him a fork.

"Well duty calls babe," he said.

Jack sat across from him, putting his elbow on his leg. His cheek rested on his hand and he had a certain type of strange expression. After fourteen years of marriage Bruce knew there was something up with him.

"What's on your mind?," he asked him.

Jack looked over at him. "Oh how can you tell I'm thinking hard about something?," he asked.

Bruce chuckled and signaled him to come over.

Jack made his way over to him and made himself comfortable on his lap.

"Now tell me what's up," Bruce said.

"Well as suprising as it may sound it's not actually about me, it's more about our friend Liam. Haven't you've noticed he's been acting a little strange?," Jack said.

"Mmm how so?,"

Jack shifted. "Well it's just these past few months he's seemed to have shifted mood. He's no longer as bubbley or cheery as he was prior. He seems to be more secretive now for some reason," he said with a sigh.

Bruce couldn't lie. It was true he had noticed a weird change in Liam's behavior. 

"And I'm just not sure what it could be," Jack admitted.

Bruce thought for a moment. "Have you spoken to him about this?,"

"No," Jack said.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it since you two are best friends," Wayne said as he ate his shrimp.

"Well I'm just not sure how to approach him about it," Jack admitted as he opened the bottle of wine for Bruce.

"Perhaps you could start by asking him about his day and then when you both warm up you can tell him you're feelings and how you're worried about him," Bruce said.

Jack seemed to think about it for a moment. Then his facial expression brightened up.

"Yeah you're right batsy! Imma try to cheer him up and get him to share his feelings! Thanks boo," Jack said as he gave him a big kiss. He hopped off his lap, leaving Bruce with a giant red lipstick mark on his face and a blushing Bruce.

~~~~

Daniel gave his husband a kiss before he left off to work for the day.

"Will you be back earlier," Benny said enthusiastically as he caressed his pregnant belly.

Dan lovingly placed his hand on him. 

"Sorry hun I may not come back till much later like all of last week," he said.

"Awe...take care then," Benny told him.

"Take care as well Ben, and you take care of mummy," he said to his belly.

Benny giggled.

As much as Dan really didn't feel like going to work that day he knew he had to get stuff done. Especially after learning a disturbing new detail.

"Hey man," Rex said not looking up from his large portfolios.

Dan recognized the files of course. Who else could it be? It was the criminal that was most talked and rumored about...the case for Axel, the wanted criminal from the Nemesis dimension.

It had been a long whole since they have had a lead. Originally the lead was hot then cold but now it was absolutely just dead.

Axel was nowhere to be found.

Dan knew this had really messed with Rex's head since Axel was basically his doppelganger. And that freaked Rex out the most.

"Hey Rex, you still reading that?" Dan asked.

"Yes," he said still not looking up.

Daniel didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to tell his partner that everything would be okay and that they would find Axel. But really he wasn't to sure himself.

Dan sat down at his desk for a moment.

He sighed. He knew it was going to be a long day.

~~~~

Dan and Rex got out the cruiser and walked in over to Liam's apartment.

Their shift was down but before heading home Dan had wanted to pay his brother a quick visit.

Rex rang the door bell a couple of times but for some reason it took a couple of more rings by Rex for Liam to actually open up the door.

When Liam answered Rex took both on how strange he looked as he greeted them and let them in.

Liam seemed to be extremely tired or worn out. His face was flushed in a light shade of red and he seemed to be sweaty. What made Rex extremely suspicious was a strange purple mark on his neck.

Which was obviously a hickey.

Did Liam really have someone on the side?

"So what bring you guys here?," Liam asked nervously.

"Just stopping by to see how you were," Dan said.

While Dan and Liam continued their conversation Rex could swear he felt something.

It was the same feeling he felt when he could swear that Axel was close by.

Rex was caught off guard be it.

No it couldn't be. Axel wasn't near by so why the hell was he feeling the exact same emotion he did when he confronted him in the back alley?

Rex was extremely confused.

His senses were clearly failing him. 

Great he thought to himself.

He was getting old. 

But for now he had to figure out what was wrong with himself.

~~~~

Liam could finally breath again once his brother and Rex left.

God he sometimes hated how clingy Daniel could be.

Rex knocking on the door had interrupted Axel and his's bedroom time.

"You can come out now," 

Axel appeared from bedroom wearing nothing but his briefs.

"What the hell is up with your brother? Is he super clingy?," he asked.

Liam laughed.

"No but my family and I are knit tight," Liam said as he wrapped his arms around Axel.

"I can tell," he said.

Axel looked at his neck.

"Hopefully they didn't notice that little decoration I left you," he said gesturin at his neck.

Liam giggled.

"Well they didn't say anything and it wasn't like I was going to tell them anyway," he said devilishly.

"You really don't care about what they think do you?," Axel asked.

"Not as long as I'm with you," he responded.

Axel picked him up with no problem and smirked.

"So babe are you ready for round two?," 

"Sure let's fight," Liam said as Axey carried him to the bedroom.


	4. Main bitch

Liam had been stressed out. To start off his day he woke up to Axel not being there by his side. Axel had a habit of running off during the most random times and then coming back a couple of days later.

Not that Liam really asked him where he had gone since he already knew the answer. Meaning he was probably out stabbing people or sliting their throats.

Next his mother and father had called him saying they wanted Liam to come visit them since Dan and his family were going over there. And apparently Benny was bringing over his share of his friends. Liam couldn't simply bring himself to say no.

Liam sighed heavily. It was a great way to start a day off really.

He rolled out bed to take a hot shower. Liam then made himself a half assed breakfast to hit the road earlier.

This day wouldn't be so shitty if Axel would have maybe kissed him goodbye.

~~~~

Liam parked his car on the side of the road where there were other cars parked.

Liam knew this meant that everyone else had arrived before him, as he made his way up the porch steps he began to mentally prepare himself for all the interaction that was about to occur. 

He sucked in some breath and then rang the doorbell to the old house.

There was complete silence until the door opened to reveal his dad.

"Pa!,"

"My son welcome home I'm glad you could make it," Pa said as he pulled him into a hug. Liam smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh Liam we're so glad you're here," his mother said appearing from behind.

"Hello Ma," Liam said as he went inside.

Inside Benny and Dan were sitting down holding baby Eli, while Benny friends were sitting in the table.

"Hiya Liamy!," Ben said as he held the baby.

Baby Eli looked over at him and outstretched his tiny chubby hands towards him.

"Aww does baby want to be held by uncle Liamy?," Benny cooed. He handed Liam the baby and Eli happily wiggled and made baby noises.

"Hey Eli how's life been treating you?," Liam said as he carries the baby.

It wasn't very often but Liam had wondered what it would be like to get married and have kids. It seemed like such a wholesome and tender idea. Having a little family of his own...he would take them to the park, go to the beach, and build pillow forts with them.

But he knew that would probably not happen...not as long as he was with Axel.

He did often find himself fantasizing about emotional support from a husband and a happy marriage but he knew that it wouldn't be possible with Axel. At least not here. He didn't even know if Axel saw them both as a serious relationship.

He handed the baby over to Dan.

"Hey space raiders," he said to Bennys friends.

"Heyyy," Jenny said as she ate some nachos. Kenny and Lenny waved over at him.

"How are you guys," Liam said as he pulled up a chair.

"We're fine," Kenny said.

The rest of the day consisted of Liam being forced to talk about his day and hear about other people.

He needed to get a much needed break and a fresh breath of air.

He stepped outside and sat on his parents back porch. He was on his phone when Lenny abruptly bust open the door and stepped out.

"Heyyy what's up? Why aren't you hitting on Kenny?," Lenny said.

Liam rolled his eyes. Ever since Liam had hit his thirties Lenny became instant in going out with his other friend Kenny. While Ken was nice Liam didn't have any interest in him what so ever. Liam knew exactly who he had his sights on.

But Lenny was always so insistent about it and it was annoying.

"Because I don't want to," 

"Why not?," he asked.

Liam started talking out of impulse.

"Maybe it's because I have my sights set on some other dick," 

_Shut up before you say something stupid._

Lenny grew interested. He propped on his elbows.

"Oh? Do tell,"

_Don't you dare say anything else._

"Yeah in fact I am seeing someone," Liam said boldly. 

_He really should have stopped at this moment before it all went downhill the way it did._

"Ooh who is it?," Lenny asked enthusiastically.

Liam finally bit bis tongue to prevent himself from saying anything else stupid. What the he'll was he thinking?

Lenny noticed his silence and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

Liam's breath hitched.

"Lenny....be serious with me...have you ever been in love with someone who was just....the worst?," 

Lenny seemed to get serious.

"Please elaborate," he said.

"I'm seeing someone who is just....considered a terrible person," Liam said. What was he doing?

"His....name is Axel....and he's a wanted criminal," Liam finally said.

Lenny seemed shocked and Liam didn't know ehy he chose to express himself with Lenny about this situation.

"Are you serious?,"

"Sadly, but don't you dare tell anyone or we stop being friends," he threatened.

"I won't but still....this is a shocker. A good man like you seeing a criminal? It got me shook," Lenny said.

"Yeah whatever life is full of suprises," Liam said turning his back on him.

~~~~

_Ladies and gentlemen of the jury if you would have told me this was to happen and that this would have future impact of our lives...then I would have instantly taken Liam from this hellhole, from this universe, from this planet, from this cruel world...and I would have erased every single link that traced back to us...._

_~~~~_

Liam arrived home exhausted. He felt anxious and scared all at the same time. He knew Lenny could keep a secret but it still ate Liam up from the inside.

Axel was awaiting in the couch cleaning his blood covered knife on his black tank top he was wearing. 

"Hey babe what's with the long face?," 

Liam went towards him and let himself fall on him.

"What's the matter?," Axel asked.

Liam felt hot tears escape his eyes as he held onto Axel.

"Axel tell me something.....what am I to you?,"

Axel stroked his hair. "Well that's simple, you're my main bitch of course,"

Liam couldn't help but to burst out laughing. 

"What it's true you are my main bitch," he said as he pulled Liam into a kiss.

~~~~

For once in his life he felt deep fear in his gut. He was here. Rex knew it, Axel was in this dimension and was hopping around still on a murder spree.

He knew he had to act fast and bring him into custody before it was far to late.

Before that monster could take anymore lives. 

Once he would catch him he knew he probably wouldn't be able to resist shooting him straight in the face.

Rex sipped on more beer.


	5. Hickies

It had all started off as a normal morning, Liam groggily awoke next to a sleeping Axel.

Liam yawned as he entered the bathroom only wearing Axel's tank top and got ready to brush his teeth. When he stopped by his full length mirror.

He took a good look at himself and loudly gasped. Liam's whole body was covered in dark purple bruises. Not just any kind of bruises but of course "love bites". The hickies were all over his legs, thighs, neck, collar bones, and even arms for hell's sake. Not to mention he felt weirdly nauseated. Memories flooded back to him from his "midnight gymnastics" with Axel. Liam had awoken in the middle of the night to a turned on Axel who was asleep yet grinding on his ass. 

Which led to more activities that would be considered X-rated.

Axel had a weird habit of being turned on during the weirdest of times. Once Liam was making Axel his favorite strong type of coffee when Axel came from behind him and began a steady pattern of dry humping him. Not that Liam minded but he was caught by surprise. Instead like the lust filled bastard he was, he would follow along with his movements. Liam may or may not have had a reputation of being a bit thotty but it's not like he could help it. 

He didn't think anyone could resist someone as sexy and devious as Axel Drake.

He turned beet red the moment he realized he had all these marks. As if right on cue Axel walked into the bathroom with his hair in his signature ponytail and wearing his usual pajamas which consisted of only his grey boxers. Of course for anyone it was a very nice view of the strong man.

"What's wrong my main bitch," Axel said teasingly as he put his arms on him.

Liam gestured at the marks on his body. Axel looked over at them and smirked.

"I see you like the new decorative I've given you, it's only the _finest_." he mocked.

"Cut it out Ax! These are extremely visible and now I have to cover them up." Liam looked at him and pouted, sticking out his lower lip. 

Axel seemed confused at his reaction. 

"Why are you so worried? You're an adult man Liam you can have a personal life." 

Liam sighed and sat on the bathroom sink. He wrapped his arms around himself and Axel noticed his expression droop. Which concerned Axel alittle. He leaned in and cupped Liam's cheeks giving them a tender squish.

"Talk to me little bird. What's the matter?"

Liam finally spoke up. "It's just that Danny is always treating me like a kid even though we're literally twins. He's always asking annoying questions about who I'm with and such." He began to tear up talking about this. The words were stuck on his throat.

"It's almost as if he won't accept the fact that I'm his age and that I can live my own life separate from him. He acts as if he's had it extremely bad." Liam seemed to get angry at this point.

"When Dan got his childhood scars, everyone comforted him and gave him love because he was hurt. This went on for many years and during that time people seemed to never ask me how I was feeling." Liam cried and Axel leaned in and took him in his arms.

He softly began to stroke his hair while Liam held him closer.

Through tears he choked out "They always assumed I was happy all the time...but that wasn't the case. I was a teenager and like Dan, I had many teenage problems." His words died down on his throat.

"They all put Dan on a pedestal while I was always in second place and he doesn't even realize it!" Liam snapped.

"Dan over protects me and acts like I'm a spoiled brat who doesn't have experience in life but he doesn't realize that he was the _spoiled one!"_ Liam cried out. He choked out sobs which concerned Axel even more.

All the anger and spite Liam had held onto for many years was finally brought to light. He couldn't stop the flow of venomous words that came out of his mouth. He was always told by his mother to never say anything he'd regret. Well he wasn't regretting shit.

"Hey! Li please calm down." He proceeded to wipe the fat tears from his red face. 

"Li look at me."

Liam continued to ball like a baby. He closed his eyes and refused to meet his lover's gaze. Axel got to eye level with him.

"I know you feel hurt after what your family's done. They expected you to feel a certain way and didn't bother and try to figure out how you truly felt." Axel pulled him into an awkward hug.

"I don't think your brother is spoiled but he is given different treatment. I also believe he needs to mind his own ducking business and let you be." Axel said with a grin.

Liam gave him a soft smile. "I guess so."

Axel kissed the top of his head.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and get you something to eat? You could use the food." he said.

Liam remained like a pouty child until Axel gave him several kisses on the places of his neck where he had previously left hickies. He giggled as he got off the sink.

"Fine."

They left the bathroom but Liam couldn't shake off the strange nausea feeling.

  
  


~~~~

Dan sat at his dining room table drinking his morning coffee. It had been a slow morning and Benny was in the living room with their son Eli who were getting ready to go out for the day.

"Where are you going again Benjamin?" Dan called out to him.

"We're going to visit Liam and then go to the park!" Ben called out to him.

"Got it. Be safe for me won't you?"

Benny went over to him and gave him a kiss, wrapping his arms around him before heading towards the door with the stroller.

"I will."

~~~~

Benny knocked on the door to Liam's apartment, Eli seemed to eagerly waddle his arms the moment the door opened to reveal his uncle Li.

"Hey Li!" 

Benny was happy but noticed his husband's brother was noticeably tired, with dark circles and an unenthusiastic expression. He was also wearing dark clothing and a turtleneck.

"Well if it isn't my favorite in law and baby nephew." Liam said holding his arms out towards his small nephew.

"Come in." he said as he held onto a happy Eli.

They went inside and sat down in the living room. Eli giggled happily as Liam lifted him up and down in his arms. 

"What brings you gentlemen here?"

Benny smiled at him. "Well Eli wanted to pay a visit to his favorite uncle."

Liam playfully rolled his eyes. 

"You mean his only uncle?"

Eli let out another giggle as he tried to touch Liam's circular glasses.

"Well you may be his only one but still his favorite regardless." Benny said.

"Well I'm happy you both came over." 

Benny decided to change the topic. "Liam I've been a bit worried about you...you seem almost distant now. Are you okay?"

Liam nodded. "Is Dan making you worry again?" he asked annoyed.

"Liam you know he's only worried about you." Benny told him.

"Yeah well tell him to mind his own business." 

The words stung in Liam's mouth. He knew he shouldn't speak to Benny this way. He didn't deserve Liam's anger being directed towards him. He was angry at Dan but really now he wasn't so sure. Maybe he was just angry at the world.

"I'm sorry Ben. It's just my own brother stresses me the hell out."

Benny actually gave him a caring smile. Like one only an actual selfless sibling gave to another. 

"It's alright Li I know how intense Danny can come off as. Now his behavior may come off as ridiculous and pretty extra at times but you he loves you." Benny explained.

"Well he's acting like the strange overprotective father our loving dad wasn't."

Benny patted his back.

"Well he does it because he loves you. That's why he's nosey but if this is really getting on your nerves you should talk to him about it."

Liam sighed. He hated to admit but it was right. He would never get his brother off his back if he didn't bring it up at one point. 

_God this was never gonna end was it?_

~~~~

When his adorable nephew and Benny left, Liam instantly felt pain again in his abdomen. He was beginning to think he probably had the flu or some shit like that. 

Regardless he didn't pay much attention to it and went on with his day.

_He should have._

He shouldn't have waited. He shouldn't have waited til he was practically puking his guts out while at work one day.

He should have never waited until his own coworker Bruce actually had to take him to the hospital while they were on their shift. He was actually worried about him at that point.

_He wished life wasn't so cruel to him._

_He sometimes wished he'd never met Axel Drake._


	6. Heartfelt

He didn't think it would happen but it did. 

Everything he didn't want to happen just happened.

_Congratulations Mr. Rowe, the pills you took a couple years prior were a success. You are six weeks pregnant._

Liam gripped the table of the doctors office to prevent himself from fainting. Of course it was the pills.

Liam had forgotten all about the pills he had taken. When he was twenty-six he had fallen in "love" with another man, he felt like the relationship was serious enough to consider a future with him. Which included starting a family and getting married. So Liam had taken some controversial yet highly recommended pills for pregnancy.

It worked for any couple who wanted a child and Liam and his then partner were thrilled at the time. These pills had a medium effect and could last a couple of years. Although Liam ignored that. But of course like many of his relationships at the time it abruptly ended and all the plans were cancelled completely. 

And so Liam forgot about the pills he had taken and of course now they've come back to haunt him. Of course they'd still have effect and work perfectly since he and Axel were sexually active.

He was shell shocked. Liam ran a hand at his flat belly that would pretty soon change. A little angel was growing in him now. Of course he also knew who the dad was. It was someone who probably hated kids. Someone who was labeled as dangerous by everyone.

Liam stumbled out of the doctor's office feeling so many emotions at once. Mostly anxious about this whole situation. It had to be a nightmare. This really couldn't be real. He wasn't planning on being dad anymore. Not since that other relationship. The confusion was killing him inside he didn't even know how to be a dad.

How the hell was he supposed to protect his little one?

An even worse question was how the hell was he going to tell Axel? Or worse, how would he react?

Liam knew the way he would act at times, it made him feel anxious as hell.

Would he try to hurt the baby?

~~~~

It has been a whole week and Liam had been avoiding Axel since he found out about his pregnancy. He didn't know what to do at this point.

However a sinister and heartless idea crept into his mind. It was messed up. However it was all to protect his unborn child. 

~~~~

"What?"

Liam locked eyes with Axel and tried to remain strong but he felt fear deep down.

"You heard me Axel Drake….I don't want to pursue this relationship any further."

Axel's expression remained unreadable. "May I ask why the sudden change?"

Liam's throat went dry. "I just...don't feel like it's going to work."

Axel stared at him, his glare got intense and almost scary. He was known to cause fear after all. 

His expression remained stoic and serious until a random burst of laughter startled Liam. Axel laughed so hard he held onto his stomach. He laughed like this was all a big joke. He looked back at Liam and stepped closer to him the way a predator would approach their prey.

"So you're telling me...that after _several_ months of fucking someone who has slaughtered many you suddenly decide they're not the one?" Axel sounded like he wanted to laugh again.

Liam's heart began to swell up. He didn't want to do this but at the same time he didn't know how Axel would react to the news of being a father. He didn't want to risk anything that could hurt his little one.

"Well I just don't want to pursue it anymore and that's final. I've come to the conclusion that we are taking different routes to life." It was complete bullshit and Liam could tell Axel wasn't buying it. Well why would he?

"You want to know something?" he asked Liam.

Liam gulped nervously as Axel cornered him.

Axel gave him a scary looking grin. "I think you're lying. It's someone else isn't it?"

Liam tried to speak clearly but his speech became stutter. "I-I, no that's not it at all!" His voice was noticeably shifting and nervous. A clear sign that he was lying.

"Bullshit Liam, who's the other man?" Axel seemed to get impatient.

"I'm not lying!"

Axel snapped and in an instant Liam was pinned to the wall with his hand on his neck. It wasn't painful but it was terrifying.

"Axel stop it!"

"Not until you tell me who it is!"

Liam cussed out aloud and knew that in order to get him out his life he had to tangle himself in a web of lies.

"Fine! I am cheating on you! Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you wanted to hear you _motherfucker?"_ Liam yelled at him with rage but it was rage that didn't truly exist. As Liam was not angry but rather scared. Fearful of the future of the child. Fearful of what his entire family would think of him.

_Afraid of what Axel would think. That's why he had to scream these cold blatant lies._

Axel let go of Liam and without another word he left towards the front door.

Liam felt his throat swell up and tears threatening to spill as he locked eyes with his lover for what could be the last time.

His expression was a strange mix of being unreadable but with an undertone of anger.

"Yes Liam. It's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now goodbye my little bird."

Axel shut the door without another word and left. Liam collapsed to the floor and sobbed loudly. 

Oh what had he done? He had let the one he loved the most leave him for good. Axel never said a heartfelt goodbye unless he wasn't going to see him for a long time or never again. Liam knew which of the two it was.

He softly touched his nonexistent bump. How would he have the balls to explain this to his parents? Obviously he had to dig deeper with lies and probably say he hooked up with a stranger. But his coworkers how the hell would they react as well?

Liam grew more and more tense as he thought about it. He knew this wasn't good for his health whatsoever and that he'd have to take it easy. Bot just for his sake but also for the new life he carried as well.

Liam looked over at his cell phone as he wiped his eyes that were puffy and red from crying. He went to contacts and his finger glided over his mother's number.

It was either now or never.

~~~~

Now Katherine Rowe was not one to normally be extremely worried but for the first time she was. Her son Liam had just called her and sounded extremely upset. That prompted her to grab her car keys and drive to her sons home with no hesitation.

Once there she knocked on the door fearing for what was to come.

~~~~

There was a moment of silence before his mother stood up angrily.

"Liam how could you be so careless!" his mother lectured.

"I'm sorry.." he could only say as he wrapped his arms around himself.

His mother threw his arms up in frustration. "Liam you are an adult you should be more responsible." she shouted.

Liam could only hang his head in shame. His mother sat next to him and put an arm around him.

"Honey I could never hate you if that's what you're thinking. But take note that you are going to be a single parent and it's already a big toll on two parents. Now imagine how much of a toll it is on one parent."

Liam was shaken. He knew how much of a toll parenthood could.

She stroked his hair and gave him a small smile.

"Sweetie I know deep down you'll be such a loving father because you're a great person. Heck this news makes me excited as well as now I'm going to be a grandma of two new grandkids. Bennys and yours, you two may start bonding a little more when it comes to parenthood."

Liam gave him a small smile. "I guess so."

Kat hugged her son and he hugged her back tightly. He couldn't deny he loved his mother so much. He had felt so guilty at times since he was such a bad son at times. At least that's what he felt he was like.

"I love you Lee and I'm very eager to meet this new member of the family one day."

"I love you too mom."

She looked over at him and grinned. 

"Now I think let's think of a good date to when to tell the rest of the family.

Liam smiled through the pain he was feeling in his gut. The pain of losing his one genuine love, Axel.


	7. Hellspawn

The months leading up to Liam's child's arrival were the most painful yet oddly exciting.

They were filled with tears and anxiety but along with that came a lot of unexpected bonding with his brother's husband Benjamin. His daughter Harper was born months earlier yet Ben still was around Liam whether it was to talk or to even help Liam buy things for the nursery. 

He remembered his family's reaction to the news. Daniel seemed disappointed like always but surprisingly happy and his father Bernard was filled with absolute joy so much that he began to tear up. 

His coworker Bruce said it was great news and that his son Richard would have another friend to play with. Jack had actually planned a surprise baby shower for him which had Liam blushing throughout the whole time.

And so the nine months were filled with joy and major anxiety.

Then Apollo was born on August sixth, one month earlier than his actual due date. However doctors said he was alright in terms of health. He was a small baby with a head full of dark hair and eyes so big and wide. Apollo had round plump cheeks and a small button nose. However he had his father's emerald eyes and he wasn't talking about himself.

His mother Kat had questioned this when she held Apollo for the first time.

"That's funny our bloodline mostly consists of blue eyes." she said as she observed her grandson, his wide eyes looking back at hers.

Liam grew nervous. "Oh well it's probably his fathers…"

Katherine frowned. "Yes you're right, his

father's."

Regardless to Liam he was absolutely perfect. He leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead. He supposed it was just them against the world.

~~~~

There comes a time where Liam has to officially go back to work and leave Apollo and dreaded it. That day was today. 

He handed Lenny a squirming three month old Apollo.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him until you find a babysitter." Kenny reassured him.

"Thanks and I'll come back for him when my shift is over." 

He felt nervous and not ready to part way with his baby boy yet.

He got into his cruiser and looked over at Apollo who was still squirming under Len and Ken's grasp as if wanting to go with him.

~~~~

"Ken I have to go run an errand." Lenny told him.

Ken looked over at him from his computer.

"We have to now? While Apollo is here?"

Lenny rolled his eyes.

"It's a quick errand just watch Apollo for me. Maybe you could take him out to the apartment complex's pool so that he can get distracted watching the kids play." 

Apollo was laying on his back on a blanket biting a weird bright yellow dinosaur named prickle that Lenny had gifted him.

Kenny sighed.

"Come on Ken spend some time with the precious munchkin while I head out for a bit."

All Kenny could do was shut his computer and comply at this point

~~~~

The pool area in the complex was surprisingly empty. Normally it would be buzzing with wild kids and adults alike putting on sunscreen and taking pool dives. However that was not the case today. It seemed deserted. Perhaps it was still too early. 

Kenny sat in one of the beach like chairs and placed Apollo and his dinosaur on his lap. Hopefully others would come out as well, he hoped he could get a chance to talk to a hot single that had just moved in recently. He knew having a cute baby by his side would earn him more good attention.

It was eerily quiet in the pool area and Kenny had failed to notice a stranger sitting in the corner of the pool area. It was where the sun didn't hit as much so it was partially casting a shadow.

It nearly scared the hell out of Kenny when he noticed him there.

_"Where the devil did you get him?"_

His lips felt dry and his blood ran cold as he tried to say something since he didn't catch what the stranger said the first time. 

"What?" he managed to say.

_"I said the weather is getting better."_

He looked over and saw a.strong man with chiseled features sitting alone. He was reading a big book that had a blue leather cover and was titled " _Lewis Carroll's Alice in wonderland_ " 

Kenny felt an odd sense of relief that he could finally distinguish the strangers face.

"Why yes indeed the weather is getting much better." Kenny said.

They sat in silence and Apollo looked over at the stranger with curiosity.

"Who's the lassie?" the stranger asked.

Kenny bit his lip. A little white lie wouldn't hurt. It's not like he was ever going to see this stranger again.

"Why this adorable lassie's my son." 

Kenny knew deep down in his gut that Liam would never like him the same way but it's not like he couldn't joke around a little.

The dark haired man sat quietly for a moment as he continued reading, pages of his book being turned were heard.

"You lie he is not."

"Pardon?" Kenny said again as Apollo had actually been trying to pull Ken's hair this time.

"I said July was hot."

"Oh yes indeed. It was a literal hell that month."

The stranger shut his book and looked at Kenny, for a moment Ken could swear this stranger resembled someone he knew.

"I see you are very fortunate to have such a lively and healthy child and I'm sure you have an amazing partner to accompany that. Unfortunately life didn't treat me as well as it's treating this little treasure here." The stranger said as he gestured at Apollo.

"You should get that child to bed, he seems tired. You know sleep is very important for the little ones." The stranger said.

Kenny looked at Apollo who was yawning and rubbing his big eyes.

"Why yes you are right. We'll be going now goodbye sir."

As soon as Kenny was out of earshot he swore he heard the stranger say "Not for long."

~~~~

It took all his strength to not whip out his knife and stab that nerdy fucker and run with his son.

_How dare he say that child was his?_

Axel wasn't stupid. He knew damn well the moment he saw that baby it was like he was looking at himself when he was a child. Liam had been hiding him this past year and he was sure it had something to do with his reputation. He had come back to check on his little bird a couple months back and had been shocked when he saw him walk to his car appearing to be expecting a child. 

Axel had not cared at that time. He loved Liam no matter what. Whether he was big with another man's child or not. However upon more research he had discovered Liam had not been with anyone besides Axel himself. Obviously he drew two and two together and had come back to claim his child.

He opened the door to the apartment his son had been kept in and snuck inside. He knew that boy had been careless enough to go to the apartments mailbox area and leave a sleeping baby unattended. Could he get any stupider?

Axel kept towards the closest room, which had to be the boys before he gently opened it. His son lay there in the middle of the bed sleeping peacefully. It was such a sight really. The baby slept without a care in the world.

He didn't seem to fear or hate anything the way Axel did. He got closer and sat at the foot of the bed. He was wearing blue footie pajamas. The baby also seemed to have been drinking something previously because he had a stained bib that read "Hello my name is Apollo."

Apollo. Axel smiled remembering that was the name of Liam's favorite greek god.

Axel accidentally let out a chuckle which caused Apollo to stir in his sleep and wake up to find a complete stranger looking at him. 

They locked eyes. Their eyes were the same green shade of emerald. A dead giveaway if all their other similar features weren't enough to prove they were parent and child. But Axel could also see a little bit of Liam in his features like his button nose and ears.

Apollo began to whimper as he didn't recognize the person in front of him.

"Hey no it's alright my baby boy."

It was weird how Axel felt the need to be so fatherly.

He gently picked him up and cradled him. He was warm and smelled of peach baby shampoo for some reason. He supposed Liam did a fantastic job at taking care of him. He wondered what his nursery looked like.

Apollo still gave him a weird look.

"I'm your other papa."

Apollo remained silent but began to try and touch his face with his small hands. His right hand traced Axel's stubble, while his left hand kept smacking his cheek.

Axel couldn't help but grin. "I know I deserve that for being a little deadbeat...but trust me I'll be involved in your life very soon."

Apollo gave a small giggle that made Axel's heart feel something.

He couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd have children of his own but now he had one. One little hellspawn as they say. One more source of existence.

He could take Apollo right now and no one would notice. He would take him and they would sneak in Liam's home and wait for him there. But Axel knew that the caretakers would tell Liam urgently and Liam, given the sweetheart he is would have a heart attack the moment he finds out Apollo was missing.

So Axel decided he would take a different approach to the situation.

He rocked Apollo back and forth in a gentle manner before Apollo's eyelids seemed to grow heavy and gave in. 

"Sleep well my precious little one."

Axel pressed a small quiet kiss on his son's cheek as he gently lay him down. His arms felt empty and wrong as soon as Apollo was no longer in them.

He brushed his hair from his face and whispered at the sleeping treasure below him "Do you know why you sleep so well my son?"

He said as he looked over at him one last time before he had to leave the apartment upon hearing the caretaker return.

"It's because you know you're loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback❤👁👅👁


	8. Denial

Liam sighed in relief as Apollo snored. He lightly rubbed his chubby cheeks as he continued sleeping. It had been a long day and Liam could finally get some rest himself for at least an hour or so. 

He quietly picked up several stuffed dinosaurs including Prickle from the floor and placed them on the toy box. Then he crept out the room slowly to not awake the baby.

He decided to make himself a snack before he got to reading. That's when he received a message from Bruce.

_ Is it okay if I drop off some work we were assigned last minute? _

__ Liam texted back.

_ Sure! _

_ ~~~~ _

Bruce gave a quick peck to Jack before got inside his cruiser.

"I'll be back, I just got to go drop something off to Rowe." he said 

"You're going to uncle Liam's house! Can I go? I want to see the baby again!" Richard asked as his eyes widened in excitement.

"Erm hijo it's only to drop off some stuff not an actual visit. We can go visit him and Apollo another day." Bruce explained.

"But padre I wanna go!" he whined.

Bruce looked at his son's puppy dog eyes and frowned. He couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Fine you can tag along."

"Yay!" Richard excitedly climbed through Bruce's window and shoved himself inside while Jack stood laughing. 

"Have fun you two!" he said, smirking.

~~~~

"Padre, when will Apollo learn to talk?" Richard asked as they headed towards Liam's apartment.

"Well I believe he'll learn to say his first words pretty soon." Bruce said as he rang the doorbell.

Liam answered and smiled upon seeing who it was. "Hello you guys!"

"Uncle Liam!"

Liam let them in and Richard went up to him excitedly. 

"May I see the baby? Oh please oh please!" Richard begged.

"Well I'm sure he's up now since he usually doesn't like sleeping for so long so yes you can go see him." Liam said.

Richard ran to Apollo's room and gently pushed the door open while Bruce spoke to Liam.

Liam went inside happily and looked inside the white crib where Apollo lay sucking on his pacifier. His eyes met Richards and he gave him a smile.

"Hi baby Apollo! It's me, your future-hero cousin Richard!"

Apollo waved his small fists and legs around in response. Richard steadily held Apollo and cradled gently as he sat himself down in the rocking chair. 

Richard was telling him a story about an animal he saw at the zoo when he noticed the closet door began to open on its own. It opened all the way so that Richard could see the darkness from the inside. At this point he had stopped rocking back and forth in the chair and was bow fixated on the closet door.

A tall figure emerged from the closet and stepped into the light.

Richard gasped loudly and was stuttering out his padre's name.

The tall man shushed him.

"Kid relax!"

"No! My padre said to scream whenever there's a stranger!"

"I'm not a stranger to Apollo." the man said, shushing him.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked as Apollo turned to look over at the new voice. He began to giggle once he recognized the face.

"Well...I'm his...secret fairy godfather." the stranger said.

Richard's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?" 

"Uh...yeah! I take care of the baby when Liam's asleep and I grant the baby wishes and such."

"Wow that sounds amazing! But wait a second...how come I don't have one?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"Oh well only babies have them, we leave when it's time for them to grow up. Now why don't you go with your dad while I take care of him?" 

Richard gave him the baby and left the room skipping, amazed at what he had learned about fairy godfathers.

~~~~

Axel wiped sweat off his brow as he cradled his son. That had been a close one as he did not expect Liam to be having company over, especially twelve year old Richard Wayne. 

"But all jokes aside, how are you my little one?" Axel asked the baby.

Apollo gripped Axel's finger with his small hand and looked at him. 

Axel admired the nursery. It was minimalistic but adorable nonetheless. The walls were painted a tender mint green and had white furniture. There was a toy box in the corner stuffed with soft toy animals.

Apollo let out a sudden sneeze as Axel held him.

"Get well soon." Axel said chuckling at his own joke. However he started noticing Apollo rubbing his head through his gloved mittens.

"Baby?"

Apollo let out a small cry and Axel tried his best to comfort him.

~~~~

A little while after Bruce and Richard had left Liam had heard his son start crying. So like normal he went towards his room and was shocked to find his old lover there.

Axel was holding Apollo close as he cried.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Shut up Liam you'll bother him more." Axel hissed.

Liam charged towards him and took his small crying son from him.

"What did you do?"

Axel held up his hands. "Hey I didn't do anything. He just started crying."

"Ugh. More importantly what are you doing here? With  _ my  _ son?"

Axel's brows furrowed together. "Don't talk like that Liam he's my son as much as he's yours."

"I don't know why you think that but newsflash Apollo's not your son." Liam growled.

Although Liam was completely bullshitting at this point he saw how this visibly angered Axel. 

"How is he not my son exactly? Liam for the love of god, he's practically a  _ miniature  _ version of myself." Axel sneered.

Apollo's heartbreaking cry interrupted their arguing. Panicked Liam touched his forehead and felt his heart nearly shatter. His forehead was burning.

"Oh god I need to take him to the hospital." Liam said. He dodged Axel's questions and grabbed his bag and left the house.

He was outside and realized that his car had been parked on another block. He panicked since he had a crying, burning baby.

A black car with tinted windows pulled up next to him and the passenger window rolled down. It revealed Axel was inside.

"Get it mum."

"I'd rather die." Liam said.

Axel's eyebrows furrowed once again.

"You don't have a choice Liam, he's clearly in a state of pain. Now get inside and let me drive you to the hospital. And don't play ignorant, think of the baby."

Liam knew he had no other choice and climbed inside.

Axel sped off in the direction of the hospital.

"Who did you steal this car from?" Liam asked.

"Some old rich Rex from another dimension." Axel said.

Liam sighed and touched Apollo's head again. Sure enough he was still hot.

"I don't know how this happened he was okay this morning." Liam said. 

"You probably made him sick." Axel scoffed.

"I did not." Liam hissed.

One of Axel's arms let go of the steering wheel and made his way to Apollo's. Apollo reached his small hand out and gripped Axel's index finger. They held onto each other until they arrived at the hospital.

Liam got out the car and they made their way to the entrance.

"It's okay baby you'll be alright." Liam whispered to him.

~~~~

Liam and Axel sat in the waiting room, Liam was trying his hardest not to break down as the doctor approached them 

"Doctor please what's wrong?" Liam said. 

"Apollo Rowe only needs a blood transfusion from one of the parents because of the fever he developed."

"My blood type is O positive-" Liam said still mildly panicked.

The doctor seemed to get worried. "I'm sorry Mr.Rowe but your son has O negative blood. Which means he can only take from donors with that kind."

Liam tried his hardest not to cry as Axel stepped closer to him.

"It means that the other parent of the baby must be eligible to make the transfusion."

Liam knew he had to face the truth at one point, he knew he had to quit his denial towards Axel's real role in Apollo's life.


End file.
